


Land of The Luminous

by PockingTwat



Category: One Piece, 宝石の国 - 市川春子 | Houseki no Kuni - Ichikawa Haruko
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Paint, Body Worship, Cracked Gems, F/M, Gems, Lunarians (Houseki No Kuni) - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, No scars, Timeskip Luffy, Timeskip Nami, Timeskip Robin, Timeskip Zoro, Young Doflamingo, Young Mihawk, Young Shanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockingTwat/pseuds/PockingTwat
Summary: After the earth was hit by six meteors, the creatures that once inhibited the planet fled to the ocean. They got separated in three parts. The soul, bone, and flesh.Luffy, being the youngest gem. Was spoiled by everyone (not really) and because of how brittle he is, is not allowed to fight. Even if he's itching to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phenakite 
> 
> Nickname : Smoker 
> 
> Color : colorless 
> 
> Hardness : 7.5
> 
>  
> 
> (Just edited a few stuff)

"Careful Luffy-ya!" The doctor yelled after the younger gem. He sighed loudly as Luffy ran faster after the others. Instead of just staring at the sky he got his materials out, especially the paste. There was a sunspot spotted nearby the school, which meant that he or someone should notify 'Father. But he already knew that Izou did it as soon as he heard it. All he could do was sigh, as the heavy footsteps disappeared.

Luffy ran as fast as he can towards the other two gems standing. He pulled himself in a halt, pouting when he saw the two older gems just standing there. The gem with blue hair turned around and faced him. His long blue hair tied in a pony tail flowing in the wind.

"Well look what we have here," he snickered. "Hello there, 4." Buggy placed his hands on his hips as he started laughing, throwing his head back. Luffy growled as he punched the older gem in the stomach, only for his hand to break and two of his fingers falling to the ground.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed as Buggy gave him a hard glare before turning around. Luffy pouted and crouched, picking up his fingers.

"Where are the Lunarians?" Luffy said, standing up.

"I don't know, well WE. Don't know" The Phenakite responded, looking at Buggy. The blue haired gem replied with a 'hmph' and looked away.

"Maybe we should try and find it?  Y'know, to hel-" They all whipped their head to the loud 'poof' sound. Luffy pouted again as he stared at the now dust-turned enemies. Knowing he missed the fight, the one he wanted to join to.

"Let's go, Buggy" The white haired gem commanded as he started running. Buggy hot on his heels.

"Oh,  bye Smoker! I still hate you clown!" He sticks his tongue out at the older gem.

"I hate you just as much!" The 'Clown' shouted at him, as he and Smoker slowly disappeared from his sight. Luffy sighed once again, as he realized he was alone. He looked at his shattered hand, and brought up his other hand containing his fingers. He needed to go back to Law. Once again. Like always.

He always hated how brittle and weak he was. Father won't even allow him to fight, nor get near the enemies. He stomped his way back to the building. Not caring if he would shatter his leg, Law would just put him back together again. He would just get fixed like always. He was a few feet away from the school, when he saw a certain red.

"Shanks!" He yelled from afar. The gem named 'Shanks' whipped his head to look at the younger gem, a smile plastered on his face.

"Luffy!" He waved.

"You going out to sea again?" Luffy asked as he watched Shanks look at the ground, still walking away.

"Yeah.." The younger gem barely heard his response as they went their separate ways.

 _Shanks_.

_He may always look happy, but deep down. He's not._

It happened a few hundred years ago.

 

**Shanks lost his partner.**

 

Luffy still remembers how Shanks wanted to destroy himself as he took all the blame.

Shanks was one of the top class gems on all of them. He is one if the strongest, a Red Diamond to be exact. He was always the first one to get up in the mornings, and dragging his partner to scout every part of the land.

But now. Now, he wouldn't even partake in scouting nor fighting. He would always just go to the sea, trying to find parts of Black Tibetan Quartz, his partner. He lost Mihawk when a sunspot appeared above the beach. Shanks, being his energetic self. Didn't even think of a plan and just went straight in.

Luffy shook his head as he tried to get rid of the awful memory in his head, and went inside the building.

Just like the Diamond always said,

 

' **It's gonna be fine**.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Star Diopside
> 
>  
> 
> Nickname : Law
> 
> Color : Black
> 
> Hardness : 5.5
> 
> (I changed some stuff on chapter 1. You can read it to avoid confusion if you like.)

Another day, another year, another decade, another century.

He clutched the bowl tighter on his chest, as he stared at his black arm with dull eyes.

 

_Can I even find him?_

 

Shanks asked himself as he stopped his movements. It felt as if someone was watching him.   
  


The Red Diamond looked around for something or someone. But didn't find anything, and resumed his trip to the ocean. Little did he know about the green haired gem watching him from the cliff.

"Useless." Zoro muttered to himself as he watched the red gem stop at the shore, waves hitting his shoes. He started to shake in anger as he looked at the substitute of Shanks' left arm. Black Quartz. He started to unsheath his sword, but an older gem stopped him.

"Stop it, Zoro." He whipped his head to look at who dared stop him. His furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the misfigured hand gripping his arm, and looked up at the black haired gem

"Let go of me, Lucci. Now." Zoro warned him. He ripped his hand from the older gem's grip, getting some scratches from the process.

The green gem growled and gave him a hard glare. "You don't know anything." And walked away. Lucci stared at Zoro's back as he got farther and farther away from him.

He looked back at the sea and saw nothing. Not even Shanks. Assuming that he already went to the sea, he stood watch.

He didn't know Shanks personally, but he was never alone before. He always had another gem with him. The black haired one, with the red eyes and the hard face.

He was first confused and surprised when he saw the older gem with a black left arm, and no companion. And he started putting two and two together.

He pitied Shanks, he really did. Losing a partner and being the cause of them being gone was very.. very... He hugged himself hard, basically gripping his arms with his claws until he heard a crack. He looked at both of his arm to see some bits of him falling off.

'I deserve it.' He told himself as he looked at the ocean for the last time and crouched, picking little parts of him. Before heading to law. He hated himself, but he wasn't worth destroying. He needed to exist, for father and himself.

 

\----------

 

Law sighed as he stood up. "There you go, Luffy-ya. Please refrain from breaking yourself, and be more ca-"

"Thank you Law!" Luffy cheered as he jumped off the table and stared at his now fixed hands and stretched his arms.

"Did you even understand anything that I just sa-" The younger gem cut him off.

"Nope. And so what if I shatter? You're there to fix me!" He pointed at the doctor. Law pinched his nose

"That's not how it works Luffy." He looked back at the Jet Lignite who was now walking away.

"W-where are you going?" He shouted. "I'm gonna go fight the moon people! And bring everyone back from the moon!" He grinned at the doctor while running.

Law couldn't help but sigh and smile at the younger one. But the smile was quickly gone off his face as he stood infront of the table and crossed his arms.

"He's gone. You can go out now," The gem hiding, who was Lucci stepped out of the shadows and onto the quartz building. They didn't exchange words the whole time Law put Lucci back together.

A simple 'Thank you' spilled out of the older gem's mouth as he left out once again. Law just stared at him as he slowly disappeared from his plane of vision.

He stretched as he yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. The Black Star Diopside sat on the edge and placed his gloved hands on his knees, waiting for the sky to darken and the moon to come out.

He is more tired now than ever and is just waiting for winter to finally approach them.

Law smiled at the thought of hibernating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update when I have motivation, becausr we all know I can't update every month.
> 
> And for my work 'Devil Ghouls', still tryna get over my writer's block. I didn't like the way the manga ended. Kinda disappointed.
> 
> Hope you will like this chapter! See you on the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm starting to write again lmao. Sorry. I'm actually inspired to write now! 
> 
> So here Ya go, another cross fic like my first book. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> And yes, I will update my other book within this month, I'm sorry that it's taking so long. And sorry if the first chapter of this book sucks. I'm gonna get better don't worry hahahaha. 
> 
> Just tell me if y'all want me to continue this story, because I am ready to write! 
> 
> Byeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
